1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an attachment for a lawn mower, and more particularly, to a lawn mower attachment which stores and dispenses plastic trash bags, especially adapted to contribute to the efficient collection and disposal of lawn clippings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensers for the storage and dispersal of plastic bags are known in art. A dispenser for plastic bags which has a container with a dispenser opening from which the bags may be withdrawn is known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,800). In this device the bags are stacked in a nested relation and are connected by a line of weakened resistance. The bag is removed from the stack by tearing along the line of weakened resistance.
Another plastic bag dispenser has the bags stacked in a nested relation; however, the bags are not connected (U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,476). When the top bag is removed from the stack, the next bag is pulled into the top position for removal.
A plastic bag dispenser system includes a housing which has a cylindrical roll of plastic bags located within (U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,361). The plastic bag passes through an opening in the housing. The bag is then detached from the roll.
A trash bag dispenser comprises a shaft (U.S. Design Pat. No. 285,850). A cylindrical roll of plastic trash bags rotates about the shaft which permits the bags to be removed from the roll.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art .indicates it to be well known to use a device to dispense plastic trash bags, none of the above prior art contemplates attaching a plastic trash bag dispenser to a lawn mower. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a housing from which the plastic trash bags are dispensed which includes a rectangular storage area or a beverage holder. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.